Primera Confesión
by Jackiesaku
Summary: Escrito para el Sourin week día 1 n.n Sousuke se empeiza a enamorar de rin y tiene miedo de contarle lo de su hombro... ¿qué pasará cuando se entere? No soy buena para los resumenes


No sé muy bien cuando empecé a verlo diferente cada vez que estábamos juntos, ni sé muy bien cuando empecé a tener estos nuevos sentimientos cada vez que, jugando, rozábamos nuestras manos… simplemente sucedió y no pude detenerlo. El primer día que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos fue cuando lo volví a ver en el colegio luego de estar años separados. Su sonrisa, su cara enojada, su cara llorosa, todo eso me provocó un sentimiento que sólo pude descifrarlo como amor, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y no sabía qué hacer, si sentiría lo mismo o no.

Era un día común de verano, me encontraba con Rin camino al entrenamiento habitual cuando empecé a sentir un ligero malestar en mi hombro -Vale decir que ya estaba enterado que mi hombro no daba más y que el doctor me había dicho que no debía seguir nadando pero no podía dejarlo, éste era mi último año que pasaría con Rin y debía aprovecharlo al máximo y nadar juntos hasta el final- y bajo el ritmo a lo que Rin me cogió de la mano y me volvió a acercar a él y seguimos caminando hasta la piscina.

Durante el entrenamiento trataba de aguantar lo más que podía el dolor que sentía para que Rin no se dé cuenta ni mis demás compañeros, pero al momento de levantar unas pesas pequeñas mi hombro no aguantó más y dejé caer la pesa emitiendo un estruendo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, menos de Rin.

¿Sousuke estás bien?- Me dice Rin preocupado

Si… no es nada no te preocupes

¿Cómo que no es nada? Te voy a llevar ahorita a la enfermería

Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien Rin…

Te llevo por las buenas o por la malas, ¡elige!

Mientras me lleva a la enfermería no puedo más que sentirme algo angustiado ante lo que le dirá el doctor a Rin, pero esto tenía que pasar algún día y mejor que sea hoy. Notaba como tenía mi mando fuertemente agarrada y su cara estaba algo ¿roja?, bueno ya hablaríamos bien luego de esto.

¡Sousuke! veo que te has pasado de nuevo con el entrenamiento- Me dice el doctor

Bueno algo así

¿Doctor usted sabe qué tiene Sousuke?- Pregunta Rin algo asombrado

Oh claro, lo que Sousuke tiene es un problema en su hombro derecho debido al sobreesfuerzo en años anteriores, lamentablemente ya no podrá ser nadador profesional pero aún puede nadar mientras sea algo ligero, por eso dejo que esté en el club mientras no se esfuerce demasiado

Veía a Rin quien tenía una cara llena de asombro, luego bajó su cabeza y logré ver que caía una pequeña lágrima hacia su mejilla lo que me asustó.

Rin… yo…

¡Eres un tonto!- Veo a Rin irse corriendo sin dejar que le explique

Creo que sería bueno que lo alcances- Me dice el doctor- ya luego te reviso bien el brazo, además ya es hora que todos vayan a sus cuartos a descansar

Gracias doctor- y me voy en busca de Rin quien probablemente se encuentre en nuestra habitación.

Llego a la habitación y encuentro a Rin todo acurrucado en su cama con las sabanas tapándolo hasta las orejas. Suspiré y me armé de valor, era ahora o nunca y si no le explicaba bien podía ser el final de nuestra amistad y no quería eso. Me senté en su cama y levemente le acaricié los rojizos cabellos suavemente mientras empezaba a hablar.

Rin, mereces una explicación… disculpa por no haberlo dicho antes pero realmente tenía miedo de tu accionar como ahora. Yo siempre te he admirado Rin, tu fortaleza, tu sentido de superación, el querer ser el mejor, así que yo quise seguir tus pasos porque lo que más quería era competir a tu lado en el ámbito internacional. Empecé a ganar torneos y seguí esforzándome…hasta que un día mi hombro no soportó y me dijeron que debía de dejar la natación de manera profesional, fue algo muy doloroso…pero me dije que entonces, ya que no podía competir contra ti, entonces nadaría junto a ti mientras pueda porque eres una persona muy importante para mí. Lo siento mucho Rin… creo que mejor me voy a dormir…

Me iba a parar cuando siento que Rin me abraza por atrás y no me deja mover

Eres un tonto… ¡un gran tonto! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pude haberte apoyado o ayudado en cualquier cosa que necesitaras, pero siempre he confiado en ti me duele no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes… tú también eres una persona muy importante para mí y me duele que no puedas cumplir tu sueño- siento mi espalda algo mojada por las lágrimas que está botando Rin. Lentamente me volteo y lo abrazo bien fuerte y le acaricio el cabello

No te preocupes, ya te dije que lo que más quiero ahora es estar junto a ti y me siento feliz de hacer esto.

Siento cómo deja de llorar y se separa algo de mí y me mira con esos ojos llorosos que se ven más hermosos de lo normal. Estamos muy cerca, demasiado… lentamente empiezo a acercarme y sentir su respiración algo alterada por el previo llanto. Al no ver ningún intento de retroceder por parte de Rin, lo tomo como una invitación y junto mis labios con los suyos… es un simple roce pero lleva dentro todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia él y me emociono al sentir lo mismo de parte de él.

Rin… te amo, te amo demasiado

Yo… yo también Sousuke… yo también te amo

Y nos besamos de nuevo pero esta vez fue algo más que un roce, fue un beso intenso plagado de amor y un tinte de pasión. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento y la noche fue testigo de nuestra unión plagada de caricias y gemidos.

Al día siguiente despierto y veo a mi lado a rin aún dormido, le doy un beso en la frente y veo que se va despertando

Buenos días

Oh, buenos días- Me dice y trata de levantarse y se queda quieto

¿Estás bien?

Ehhh… más o menos- gira su cara sonrojada, ya sé por qué le duele y me saca una sonrisa

Si deseas puedes descansar hasta más tarde, yo iré a correr

Está bien

Antes de bajar de la cama tomo su cara con mis manos y le planto un beso

Te amo!

¡Ya vete tonto! Yo también te amo…- Lo último lo dice en un susurro pero igual lo escucho y salgo con una sonrisa boba pero no importa lo que digan los demás, estoy con la persona que amo y eso es lo que me importa.


End file.
